


[vid] Brooklyn Gamma

by bingeling



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen, Gift Exchange, Season/Series 01, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: Leave some doom for the lucky ones. A season 1 vid from Johnny's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



> Music is "Brooklyn Gamma" by BOOTS.
> 
> Editing warning for strobe lights, bright lights and quick cuts. See end notes for content warnings and let me know if there's something I should add.
> 
> As always, thanks to Hanna for the best advice and Arti for the best encouragement and both for the detailed feedback. And thank you sarken for help with song selection!

The password is "Festividz!"

[Or download it (mp4, 74.5 MB)](http://bingelingftw.com/vids/fv16_killjoys_brooklyn-gamma_bingeling.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for graphic depictions of violence, blood, brief scenes of torture and a suicide bombing.


End file.
